eratafandomcom-20200213-history
Corsanah
Corsanah is a semi independent city state on the Southwestern coast of Docuth. The city is built on the land and islands bounded by the Jeggare river, with most of the built up area bounded by city walls or bodies of water.It serves as a major trade hub for the nation and one of the largest ports in Dines. It is known for its economic power, large political and cultural influence and as the site of the Acadamae, one of the world's foremost schools of conjuration. History The earliest records of the region indicate that it was settled by humans in c. -250. However, a large Orcish settlement existed on the site and was mostly destroyed, save for a large flat topped pyramid which serves as a foundation for Castle Corsanah. No records exist of when the pre-existing Orcish settlement was founded, but archeological evidence indicates it to be at least twice as old as the current city. Throughout the history of the city the leadership has taken many forms, with an unstable monarchy ruling since the year 78. Despite the long run of this monarchy there has never been a single case of a monarch passing power to an heir apparent, with power either passing to spouses or a new ruler rising to power from the city's elite. Corsanah became a member of the federation of Docuth in 199 following a short war. While the city state lost its independence it managed to keep a degree of control, acting more as a member of the federation then as a city within it. Recent events A major upset occured in Corsanah in the year 372. The Queen consort Ileosa Afrasabi discovered an ancient relic, the Fangs of Kavazon, inside a sealed room within the ancient pyramid. Under the influence of the fangs she murdered her husband King Eodred II and usurped power. The city suffered major riots in the wake of Eodred's death which only abated with the capture and trial of the kings alleged killer, the painter Trinia Sabor (who had totally awesome magic boots that no sensible adventuring party would ever want to give up). Despite the execution being interrupted by a local vigilante, peace began to return to the city. Within the next few months a disease known as "blood veil" began to ravage the city, hitting the poorest and most crowded districts the hardest. A large group of volunteer doctors and medics known as the Queen's Physicians were established to combat the plague, as well as the militarised Grey Maidens to guard them in their duties. After a short time the plague was controlled and eradicated, but not before causing an estimated 12,500 deaths. It was later revealed by an influential local citizen that a cult to Pyos had been at the core of the Queen's Physicians, artificially manufacturing and spreading the plague. It was also made apparent that the queen had played an active role in inviting the cult into the city. With this knowledge the Field Marshal of the city coordinated with Docuth to see the queen deposed and imprisoned, replaced by the citizen that brought her corruption to light.Category:Geography